The Last Hope
by Verakum
Summary: Yondaime Hokage, this is my first story, it is about him and his family, revealed recently in the manga, it is about his last days in Konoha, and his battle against Kyuubi. it has a lot of love, tragedy and more.


The Last Hope.

Everything started with a beautiful morning in the town, I was in my office at the top of the building enjoying the view, and checking on some reports that I received earlier that morning. Those were reports from scout teams I had sent to a group of border villages that were found totally ruined/destroyed the last week. It didn't seem as though we were being attacked by the enemy, everything seemed strange. The reports all of them said almost the same thing...

Reports from the ANBU Team Nº9 Dispatched to the village of Warasagi

After 2 days of travel, we, the team Nº9 reached the village whose report for assistance we received 3 days ago. We expected to see survivors if the village already surrounded against the mysterious source, but we didn't see any, but that wasn't troublesome at all. What was really worrying is the fact that no animal was around the village, as though they could see or feel the horrors that waited us ahead. Also the top of many trees were burned although there was no sign of fire, some trees were also ripped of their roots and were thrown all over the place.

When we reached the cliff that lead to the village, our thoughts were filled with the worst things ever. A village as large as our hometown Konoha, was totally destroyed. I guess destroyed is not a strong enough word to describe the horrors of the scene in the village, but it is the only word that springs to mind. In the place were the village was suppose to be there was a huge hole about a 1 mile deep, every tree around the village was destroyed and burned down, there was dust everywhere. Ashes from the burned roots and destroyed rocks whose mighty strength won throughout the centuries couldn't resist the outrageous power of destruction. There were dead bodies everywhere, humans, animals, their legs and arms were severed. That was a horrible view.

We went down to try to find some survivors. It was very difficult because of the massive amount of destruction. It was difficult to breath. The dust in the air was so intense. It stung our eyes and burned our lungs as we fought for breath as we searched for survivors who could tell us who, or what had done this to them.

After searching for about an hour we decided to leave, but then Yoroshi, one of the medical nins we brought, heard someone. We all went to his aid, but when we got there we only saw a man cut by half, His legs were missing, not even with Tsunade-sama the best medical nin ever could have saved this man. So we tried to ask him what happened, and the only word we got from him was "Nine Tails" (Kyuubi)

Report made By Zanada Souchiru ANBU Captain of Team Nº9

Is wasn't only the horrible deaths and the destruction of allied villages that made me worry the most. The fact I didn't know who our enemy was, and the fact he could destroy an entire village was the scariest fact.

The only clue we had of our enemy was the word the old man said Kyuubi (Nine Tails). I needed to find as much information as I could about this new threat. I needed to know what I was dealing against.

That day I went home earlier than usual, with the thoughts of what might the Kyuubi word meant. What secrets does it hide? So I decided to check on the books I had at home, to see if I could find something.

"Hi Hokage-Sama", "How was the Day Hokage-Sama?" I heard from everyone as I walked down street. I just replied with a smile, without facing them so they won't be worried as to why I looked so concerned, and become suspicious to what might be going on outside Kohona.

"Hey Minato" I heard a familiar voice, and turned around and saw a familiar face. It was Ichiraku-san. A man I met when I was training to become a nin. He didn't have much skills in ninjustu or genjutsu but, his food was delicious.

"Hello Ichiraku! How are you? Long time no see" I said with a forced smile on my face because of the thoughts I had flying in my mind.

"Here starting my new business, Ichiraku's Ramen Retaurant. A Ramen restaurant where you can get all kinds of ramen. Wanna try one Minato? You told me you always liked ramen" Said Ichiraku with a big smile in his face.

"I'm sorry Ichiraku, but I can't. If I come home late and with a full stomach, kushina might get angry... and you know how the whirlpool nins are when they get angry, hehehehe"

"Ok but don't forget to come here later... "

"No problem. I'll come. Maybe I'll bring my son too, so he can try some ramen too and be like his dad"

"Ok it's a deal"

After that normal conversation I decided to get home faster and see my beloved son and wife. I walked for about 10 more minutes and there was it, the house of the Namikaze Family. My house. There was the tree I planted with my father a long time ago, it had grown enough to have a little swinging seat hanging on it. The grass was already cut, and the front had been cleaned and the family crest hung next to the door I walked through the front and step in front of the door. I could see through it the silhouettes of 1 adult in the kitchen maybe cooking and a kid sat in his chair, at the sight of this, my heart jumped with feelings of joy and happiness, thinking in the those silhouettes and the much love they represented for me, finally i decided to open the door and see the face of my beloved family

"Konbanwa!!" I said

"Konbanwa! Dear" Said a beautiful women as tall as me and as beautiful as stars, she had long red hair, she was thin, and was wearing her distinctive white dress.

"Gadeuhuasn" was the sound of a baby boy in her hands, bright yellowish hair like mine, tiny little eyes, and three lines in each cheek, that make him look a bit wildish, smiling widely, and happily in her mothers hands, wrestling desperately, like telling me to hold him up. I kissed the women of my dreams. I felt the same way I always have when I kissed her. I felt as though the feeling of love and happines will never leave me, i felt as though every cell in my body shivers with the contact of her lips with mine, her lips were always like a hot cocoa on a cold night... it was like a first kiss every time I kissed her, then after seconds that seemed minutes, years maybe, I kissed my baby son in the forehead, and held him up high.

"How is the little Flash of Konoha?" I said disappearing and appearing again in the upper floor, making the kid yell of happiness and laughter.

"Minato how many times i have told you not to hold Naruto that way? Much less do the Hiraishin in home with him in your hands. He might sick " Said my wife, in a reproachfully way, although I knew she loved to see her son so happy with his dad.

"Oh, kushina, don't worry he is our son he can handle anything. When he grows up enough, I will teach him all my techniques and will be Hokage too... you'll see"

"Oh god! I don't want to imagine you 2 doing the Hiraishin at home... I would go nuts!" Kushina replied laughing.

I joined her laughter.

Those days were like heaven, watching my wife and my son, happy and calm. Those were great days, I'll never forget them, they will always be in my memories.

"Minato!? What is wrong Dear?" Said Kushina, worried about me, while feeding baby Naruto. She saw me absorbed in my thoughts.

"Nothing, no need to worry. Just stressed out" I lied

"No need to lie to me Minato. I know you so well, and I love you so much, so tell me what is wrong?" Said Kushina, a bit worried

"It's just that we got another ANBU Report of an entire village being destroyed, and we still don't know anything about our enemy, nor what are their intentions. The only clue we got is the word 'Kyuubi.'" I said a bit worried about what my wife might say...

"Don't worry my dear we will solve this together, after eating We can check on the books upstairs, but please stop worrying. You are the flash of konoha, the hokage, so you can solve anything, and remember you still have me" She said with her usual supportive words. Those kind words were why I loved her mostly, she was great at cheering someone up, and at telling them great things. These were things that made her special. I'm glad I married her and had my son with her.

After eating, we went upstairs and placed Naruto in the floor, to play with his frog dolls that he loved so much, and me and Kushina started searching. we searched for about 4 hours in almost every book of the library but hadn't found anything, until Kushina got hold of a book that seemed a hundred years old, it had written in the cover... mysteries of the World.

We found the word Kyuubi in only one place that said, Kyuubi, The nine tails of destruction, the nine tails of creation. None can survive this beast of nine tails, known as the strongest of the bijuus, it can destroy mountains with a flick on his tail.

"No it cannot be possible the kyuubi, the strongest of the bijuus!!!! That is what is destroying villages across the borders?!!!" I said frustrated and a bit scared, I feared for my wife, my son and the village. I wanted to protect them all.

Kushina grabbed my face between her hands and kissed me, and then said "Don't Worry Minato dear. We are not sure yet if it is him, it might be someone with a nickname, or a bunshin, who knows? Lets wait" And she kissed me again.

That day we all went to sleep earlier. I had nightmares about kyuubi all night... i couldn't do anything to save Naruto nor Kushina in my dream, so I decided to take the initiate to do something if my fears became truth. I decided to find a jutsu to stop that beast if it ever comes here.

After a few days the reports of villages being destroyed were coming more often, and also those of closer villages, still the only thing we knew about those incidents were the words kyuubi and it never left my head the thought of it being the nine tails demon fox. Those days were really stressful and I think that Naruto and Kushina felt I was stressed, because they wanted me to spend more time with them at home .Naruto always crying when I leave to work, and Kushina is trying to hold me longer at bed in the mornings. I loved how they showed how much they cared for me, but i couldn't leave my duties as Hokage either. I couldn't leave the village alone, I wanted to find the truth about this obscure dark creature destroying our allies.

But then one day the worst thing of all happened, everything came with the morning sunlight...

"Sir!!! Sir!!!!!!!" someone screamed.

"What is it?! Come in!!" the door burst open and showing a man whose face had fear written on it all, his clothes were ragged, he was dusty and sweating, and trembling as though he have seen the devil, or something worst.

"Sir!! We got another Report Sir!!" Said the man who couldn't stop sweating nor trembling about the situation

"Give it to me immediately!!" I said outstretching my hand to get a hold of the report the man just brought. I unfolded it and started to read every line of it., with horror showing in my face with every word I read. The report was shorter than the others, but the information it contained was really important, and really worrying, and me, the Hokage, the most important and strong person in the village, couldn't hide a bit of fear about the words it contained and the dangers it might bring to us...

Report From the ANBU TEAM Nº4

This report must be taken immediately to Yondaime Hokage with no delay. It is a Code Black.

"Code Black" I said. I have read about one code black in the whole entire village history, and it was a really horrible situation something that could have brought the village to its destruction if it weren't for the actions of the Nidaime Hokage...

I kept reading, and every word seemed darker and more worrying than others

This report contains vital information, please take it seriously and with extreme precaution. It must reach the Yondaime Hokage's hand.

Yondaime Hokage, a few days ago, as you ordered ,we went to one of the nearest village to inform them about everything that has been happening and when we got there we saw destruction like what happened in the last villages, so we went quickly to find survivors, and after a long search we only found one, he said the same word Kyuubi, but also said a Beast over 30 feet tall, with nine tails, that could bring mountains down, and create tornadoes and tsunamis, whose powers were beyond human comprehension, just attacked them. They could only resist for a few minutes before their total annihilation...

Yondaime, the men also said that it was as though the gods have brought a demon upon earth whose sword could rip the earth in half, with one movement of it, but it was no more that a demon like fox whose power is beyond anyone.

Sir, we think the Kyuubi might get to the town in 2 days.

End of Report from ANBU TEAM Nº4

Those words seemed to be lost in my thoughts, fear seemed to be shown in my face... but I tried to keep calm. I'm the Hokage , if I'm scared every hope will be lost. So I stood there in my office scanning the letters from the report, every time I read it, I was hoping everything were a lie, or a dream, but it seemed real, so actions had to be taken for the survival of the village.

"Call for a meting immediately, every jounin, chunnin and ANBU team, also the leaders of the main clans from the village, Hyuuga, the uchiha clan, akimishi, aburame. Everyone must assemble here that is the most important thing now, as soon as they are here let me know, also be careful, and don't tell anyone about this we don't want people to panic"

"Sir Yes sir!!!" Said the nin in the door

The nin in the door ran out the office and I turned my back to the door to look outside. Who could have thought that in a day as bright and beautiful as today this horrible menace could be over our town, over our dear konoha. i the hokage had to do something, but I had no idea how to stop this beast.

That day everything was so quiet after the horrible news, I decided to let the nins working go home with their families and spent a happy day, with the promise to not tell anyone till I say so. I decided to call it a day too and went home to spent my day with my family, family that I wanted to protect no matter what.

"Hi Hokage Sama", "Hello Hokage Sama"

Every word that I was told seemed to be lost in an empty space where the only thing that remained was the thought of a monster, so scary and big that could destroy everything i loved most. Every person I knew, friends, partners, and mostly my family, Naruto and Kushina. Who would have thought such dangerous being would threaten their life.

"Hi Minato why the long face?" Asked Ichiraku

"Uhm!!.. What? Ohh, it is you Ichiraku..." I said vaguely, "How is the business going?"

"Oh great although, the place hasn't had as many people as I thought but I think if the hokage visit us it might be more known" Said Ichiraku laughing. It was hard to believe that people in Kohona didn't know about the terrible danger that was facing them, it was sad about how clueless the people were about the imminent danger.

"Sorry for not coming before but was really busy. I have had a lot of problems and paper work, you know hokage work " I said with a fake laugh " I promise that one day I'll come as I promised before and I'll bring my son too as I said"

"It's a promise then. I'm looking forward to that " Said Ichiraku with a big smile in his face.

When I got home everything seemed the same as always the only difference was the Kushina was hanging on laundry, and Naruto was playing with his frog dolls. It was a happy view among all the problems running around in my head. I knew that soon the beast would be upon us. I used hiraishin and went beside Kushina.

"Ahhhh!! Minato don't do that ..." before she finished her words I kissed her as I never kissed her before. It seemed as though we stood there connected by our lips like hours, minutes or seconds.I only knew that I didn't wanted this to finish...

"What's wrong Minato?"

"Why does something have to be wrong when I want to kiss my wife showing her how much I love her?" I said while walking towards Naruto who finally saw me and was smiling and yelling happily for me to hold him up.

"Nothing is just that I thought... never mind dear" she said while smiling back at me. I didn't want to trouble her yet, I wanted a day next to her to feel her skin next to mine smell her hair and have her next to me as longer as I could. I just wanted some time alone with my family, without thinking about the problems that awaited them.

After playing with Naruto and his frog dolls, we all went inside to eat. Naruto was holding my Hokage robe and walking beside me into the house..We all sat down in the kitchen to eat, we didn't talk that much. It seemed as though Kushina could feel that I had something hidden inside of me, something I didn't want to tell her yet. that day we went to sleep early ,Naruto in his little bed in a corner in the room and me and Kushina in ours.

When we laid in bed, she got nearer to me and hugged me from behind and told me "Minato no matter what, you can tell me anything, you are strong and I trust you" she ended her kind words with a kiss.That night we loved each other so much. It was as though every cell of our body was connected together. I didn't want that night to end

The next morning started with cloud all over Konoha, I woke up without waking up Kushina, and took a bath and dressed up in my Hokage robes. In the corner was Naruto sleeping peacefully in his bed with his tiny eyes and hands and yellow hair. I kissed him on the forehead and when i was about to leave.

"Minato I love you, come back soon" Said Kushina with her eyes opened looking at me.

"I love you too... ill be back early today" I said

I left home and went into office and saw the nin that I sent yesterday to tell everyone to gather here was waiting for me.

"Hokage-sama everyone is waiting for you in the war hall"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute"

The nin left and I started searching for papers and plan schedules I had made the day before. When I got into the war room the mood was a bit tense, everyone was quiet , waiting for me . I walked to the podium and started the meeting.

"Hello everyone thanks for coming, we are here as some of you might already noticed, because we are in a code black. A demon is about to attack our dear town.it had already destroyed several towns around konoha, we must try to stop it at all cost, we must save our families and friends life... I'll be also in battle." I took a breath and kept going

"All the clans in konoha must help each other to defend the town this is no time for differences, we must stop this enemy, the enemy is The kyuubi ,the Nine tails demon fox.. I need all of you to put traps around the city in a radius of about 10 miles, we must make a few scout and defence towers in a radius of 6-7 miles, use as many man as you can, we have little time. We have till 7pm of tomorrow when we suspect the enemy will arrive"

"There will be med nins everywhere in the battlefield. Every team is allowed to use any ninjutsu, genjutsu an taijutsu against the enemy don't hold back and fight with all your strength."

"I need you to defend the city at all cost. The anbu team, and jounins will take area ah36478, the hyuga and uchiha clan will take area bt98521 the Aburame, akimichi clan will take the area 465687g ,everyone that's left give them your support"

"the gennins will be the ones to take all townspeople out to a safe place... you can work on the defences till 10 pm today, then go home and spent your night with your family, you can tell them everything, Tomorrow i want all of you back at 5 pm to finish our job, now we have no time to lose. Now everyone go make your preparations "

Everyone left immediately, meanwhile I went to the place I haven't gone in a long time , the place where sandaime hokage gave us the test to be made into genin. I remember as though it was yesterday ,we had to catch 2 bells he had, and the one that didn't catch it had to be tied up against a log. i went there not to recall old memories, but to train in this new jutsu i had being thinking since i read about kyuubi at home with Kushina. it was a dangerous jutsu and i was going to use it as last resort.

I went home at 10 past 10. Kushina was in the room trying to make naruto sleep but he was crying a lot, and was making such a ruckus, it seemed as though he could feel the dangers that laid ahead.

"Hi dear" I said kissing Kushina

"Hi dear ,how was your day?"

"Not that good" I said with a faint smile, now I had to tell everything to her. I could no longer hide the danger that was facing us. I had to tell her how much danger she was, she had to leave with Naruto.

"Why do you have that face? Do you have to tell me something? Is it about yesterday and about the thing that was bothering you so much?" she said normally as though nothing happened.

"Yes... " I said looking at her eyes, that showed a more comprehensive look than ever " Yes... Kushina, you and naruto must leave. There is a demon that is going to attack the city tomorrow, and I don't want nothing to happen to you"

"I won't leave..."

"Don't be stupid I don't want you and Naruto to get hurt!" I yelled at her

" I wont leave. We are a team, we are minato and Kushina namikaze. I wont leave the town that accepted me when I was a refugee from the whirlpool village, and much less i wont leave the man I love..." She said it kissing me. I knew she wouldn't leave me, and no matter what, she will always love me. it was like our first kiss, I knew we were meant to be together. This kiss meant that our life will be always together.

"I... I have no words" I said with tears dripping from my eyes, looking at the woman of my dreams and my son.

"Just promise me you will survive no matter what," she said

"I... I Promise" I said it although it was a promise I maybe not be able to complete...

She hugged me with all her strength, and kissed me shortly.

That day we went to sleep. We wanted to show our love more than anything, showing that no matter what we will be always together. After we feel asleep, Naruto woke up crying ,so I woke up from my bed and went to hold him up, brought him to our bed and laid him next to me. He felt to sleep almost immediately, I was looking at his face, and then a feeling of sadness started to fill my body, thinking on that I might never see my son again, that I might never see him grown up, and become an strong man, that I might never see him become the man I wanted him to become.This sad truth filled my hearth, and without noticing I started crying over my sleeping son, that was next to me sleeping peacefully. The reality of never seeing him again, and not showing him all my love was heartbreaking. I didn't wanted this day to end, I just wanted to see my son, grow up and marry. All the thoughts of my feelings for my families, the sadness , everything seemed to take over me.The tears rolling down my cheeks, down to Naruto's forehead. I hugged him without waking him up and kissed him in the forehead, and feel asleep.

The next morning, I woke up earlier, and kissed Kushina, and Naruto good bye and left to finish my training and help the others to complete the defences.We finished them all at noon. We rested and then started going to our positions. At ten to seven I received a report from a scouting team that I had sent earlier, the message said :

Sir ,The beast is coming towards konoha .we expect it to be there in about 15 minutes.

After reading the report I yelled at everyone

"It is coming, this way everyone. Prepare battle positions! Medical nins Anbu teams, clans from all konoha defend your hometown!!!!!"

Them at the horizon of the battlefield, there could be seen a huge beast whose body was bigger than the mountains around the town, his tails swinging everywhere, ripping down trees, and making tornados form everywhere. The chakra of the enemy could be seen, and felt... it was a horrible view... I decided to make the first movement before the enemy could start attacking...

"Uchiha Clans Hyuuga Clans, use your kekkai genkai and give me as much info as you can."

"Yes Sir" said both clans that were in separated towers...

"Sir, it is a real being, is not a genjutsu, nor ninjutsu, also it has a lot of chakra, and its speed is insane even our eyes cannot catch up the speed of its tails.Also it is not using any jutsu to make the wind blow that strong it seems that is the flick of its tail" Said the Uchiha clan

"Sir, we also saw that it has no normal chakra channel, it is almost visible by our eyes, and its chakra is totally different so we don't know if our techniques might work on it. Everything else is the same as the uchiha clan, no jutsus, nor any trick"

"Ok thank you Uchiha and Hyuga clan"

"Anbu team prepare to use the closest traps next to the monster"

"Yes Sir" after a few minutes I make the sign and the anbu team make some complicated hand seals, a huge explosion blows everything around the monster to bits, trees, rocks everything. There was dust everywhere...

"No!! It cannot be possible! It was a perfect explosion..." he said after seeing the monster alive "Aburame clan, send all the insects around him to suck up all its charka!"

"Yes sir!" A black cloud of insects bigger than the monster itself went flying towards it with all there speed, but before they arrived the monsters made a movement with one of its claws and all the insects were killed by the fire chakra surrounding the monster claws.

"Dammit nothing can hurt it, we have thrown, jutsus, weapons, and anything and still it is intact. " I said a bit worried "Akimichi clan use your jutsu to grow up bigger and try throwing anything heavy to the enemy so we can hope to hurt him a bit at least."

"Yes Hokage sama" and so the akimichi clan like 100 fat huge men about the hight of the kyuubi started grabbing rocks and stones, boulders, anything at hand and hurled anything at it... but everything seemed ineffective.

"Shit !!!!It seems everything is ineffective. everyone it is the time to try to take it down by force... use your strongest jutsus!"

"Yes Sir!" everyone said and at the sound of his words there were cries, of fire Elemental, lightning, earth, water, wind, jutsus, throughout the sky going directly again kyuubi, also like 10000 nins were all heading towards the monsters, throwing kunais, shuriken, and using theirs swords.

"Forbidden jutsu, fire element Hellfire no jutsu" I said bringing a huge fire that came below the ground towards the monster, even those far away from it could feel the heat as though hell was upon earth...

"forbidden jutsu, 10 million year prison" I said again bringing a combination of elemental jutsus against the kyuubi... earth imprisioning him... water, filling the prison, with making a tsunami inside the prison... and lighning using its conductivity to electrocute the enemy

None of these techniques worked at all, we had already lost 25 of our people fighting this beast and not even a single scratch was made on it...

"I'm going in" I said to myself, but then I heard a voice...

"Minato please don't go!!!!!" Said my wife Kushina with tear drops on her face and Naruto in her arms... I used a teleport jutsu next to her and grabbed her and went to a nearer cave. Kushina placed Naruto that was on his blanket on a hollow rock in a corner of the cave.

"What the hell are you doing here Kushina!!! I told you to stay home, or leave, that I'll follow you later..."

"No I cannot leave you. I love you! We are a team," she said running towards huging and me

"I know but it is too dangerous here, and I need to fight or the village might be destroyed."

"I know but I don't want to loose you! please let me stay and fight with you!" She said with tears falling down her face

" I can't, I don't want to loose you. Who will take care of Naruto in case i die?. " I said now accepting the terrible truth that I might not come back after this fight. Tears now dropping down my face at the fact that I might never feel my wife nor my sons skin in my hands, heartbroken in the fact that I may never see them again.

" At least let me stay here and watch you fight" she said looking at my face, with her eyes full of tears..

"I think that's ok..." and I went towards Naruto and kissed him, and kissed my wife as saying good bye. She looked at me saying with her eyes, don't die... and I turned my back on her...

So I left, leaving my wife and son in the cave, about to fight a monster whose powers were far from my imagination. I thought 'i need to use that jutsu'I never thought I would have to use it, but I guess I trained this much just to have stop this beast..

"Now Gamabunta ,King of Frog I summon you... Kuchiyose No jutsu" and a huge Frog appeared in front of me.

"Hello Ninato it seems you need my help so much friend" Said gamabunta looking at the trouble kyuubi was making, it seemed as though it had already taken out half of our power...

"My friend I think I need more than that this time... anyway lets battle together once more time Gamabunta" I said smiling to Gamabunta

"Yes!!!" said Gamabunta after I got up onto his back.

"It is the forth look" Said the soldiers turning to look.

"Everyone go back a little! Now is my turn to battle. Lets go gamabunta!"

And the frog jumped forward in front of the kyuubi and it retaliated at the sight of this treacherous beast daring to attack him. Its claws make a big deep scar in gama's face, but it wasn't over it was about to make a second attack towards me, but then someone stood between the attack and me…

"KUSHINA!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" crying next to my wife's blood drenched body... "WHY KUSHINA!!!! WHY!? Why didn't you stay in the cave with Naruto?!"

"Because I love you Minato and I think our son needs a town, a town like the one that left her hands open to me when I needed it the most. My love, my sacrifice will allow that wish to become truth... please save the village! " her last tears dropped down her cheek...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I promise you my dear that our son will have a happy life in the town. I will save Konoha!" I said crying over my wife dead body... "Gamabunta... transform into something and hold on tight that beast!"

"Yes Minato, but what are you planning to do?"...

"Don't worry my friend, just trust me." I said and Gamabunta transformed into huge rope and tied kyuubi in the rope. I began making a long set of complicated handseals, then after them behind my back appeared the god of death, whose mission now was to save konoha, but the price was... my soul... "please seal this beast inside my son. I know he will be strong enough to deal with it, also I know he will be the next saviour of the town."

"Good-bye gamabunta friend... take care. Good-bye Naruto son, be strong and grow up as a good man... love, have fun, and become Hokage. I love you and I hope you know everyone in the village will own you their life, mom and I will be waiting for you. BYE MY SON!" and the last tears dropped down my cheek while the god of death hand went through my chest and grabbed kyuubi's soul and sealed it into Naruto's body...

"waaaahhh...waahhh" the sound of a kid crying...

"I found you" Said an old man... "I cannot believe you are still alive thank god we found this letter in yondaime's robe. Nice to meet you Naruto I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Your father was the last hope of the town,and you are our last hope for the future.

END.

Author: Verakum/Dark Sephiroth ---XD i have double nickname :P---

Editor: Auraya ---Thank You Very Much Auraya---

Author Comments: I wanted to make this fanfic about naruto's father because i'm a huge fan of yondaime and naruto, i was one of the first that supported the theory of naruto is yondaime's father... so making this fic about naru's father is just like a dream come truth...

Also want to say that this fic, has shown hokage in a more human way, showing him pain, fear, and more feelings that we have seem... also i think you might have noticed Ichiraku there XD... i did that because i think naru got his ramen love from yondaime :P...

anyway... i hope you like the fic... and keep checking maybe ill bring new ones XD..

ps: it is my first longfic :P


End file.
